The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Memory devices are used in electronic systems for various storage purposes. Many types of memory devices have been developed. Different types of memory devices have different characteristics, and are suitable for different storage purposes.